The Loud House season 2 outtakes and bloopers
by cartoonman412
Summary: In this outtakes and bloopers reel, Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan try their best to get the not so innocent whistling thing the right way in the 1st outtakes and bloopers video clip while Lori tries to get her lines right in the 2nd outtakes and bloopers video clip. These outtakes and bloopers are from the most hated episode: Brawl in the Family and the other episode: Pets Peeved


A clip from the most hated episode of all times besides _No Such Luck_: _Brawl in the Family_

Director (off screen): "3, 2, 1 and action."

Leni: "Ooooh, when did we put a mirror in the living room?"

Lori: "That's not a mirror, that's me, now go take your dress back!"

Leni: "What?! no! you take yours back!"

Lori and Leni: [Growling In Anger]

Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, Luna (with Lily) and Lucy back away slowly. Lynn and Lisa have their hands right behind their backs, except Lana, Lola, Luan and Luna (with Lily).

Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan: [Chuckling Nervously]

Director: "Cut! Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, can we get a bit more of the not so innocent whistle? just a bit more of the not so innocent whistle, that'll be super good."

Lynn: "Oh yeah,"

Lisa: "of course,"

Lana: "how crazy of us."

Director: "Not 1 single problem."

Another take...

Director: "Silence, ready? and action."

Leni: "Ooooh, when did we put a mirror in the living room?"

Lori: "That's not a mirror, that's me, now go take your dress back!"

Leni: "What?! no! you take yours back!"

Lori and Leni: [Growling In Anger]

Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, Luna (with Lily) and Lucy back away slowly. Lynn and Lisa have their hands right behind their backs, except Lana, Lola, Luan and Luna (with Lily).

Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan: [Humming Nervously]

Lisa: "Dang it,"

Lola: "we did it again,"

Luan: "didn't we?"

Lynn: "you wanted us to whistle a not so innocent tune to ourselves,"

Lana: "sorry 'bout that."

Director: "It's alright, girls, still rolling, and action."

Leni: "Ooooh, when did we put a mirror in the living room?"

Lori: "That's not a mirror, that's me, now go take your dress back!"

Leni: "What?! no! you take yours back!"

Lori and Leni: [Growling In Anger]

Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, Luna (with Lily) and Lucy back away slowly. Lynn and Lisa have their hands right behind their backs, except Lana, Lola, Luan and Luna (with Lily).

Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan: [Whistling 8 Notes]

Director: "You girls sound super good, but we'll get there, you got the not so innocent whistle, I'll tell you what, can we get the not so innocent whistle with the 9 notes this time?"

Lola: "We're terribly sorry?"

Director: "I just wanna get the 9 notes of the not so innocent whistle."

Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan: [Whistling 9 Notes]

Director: "Good, girls, good, you 5 are doing wonderfully terrific."

Lola: "Oh seriously?"

Lynn: "you really wanna do it?"

Director: "No, no, no, no, no, don't stop."

The final take.

Director: "Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, are you 5 girls prepared? (Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan nod their heads silently in agreement.) and action."

Leni: "Ooooh, when did we put a mirror in the living room?"

Lori: "That's not a mirror, that's me, now go take your dress back!"

Leni: "What?! no! you take yours back!"

Lori and Leni: [Growling In Anger]

Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, Luna (with Lily) and Lucy back away slowly. Lynn and Lisa have their hands right behind their backs, except Lana, Lola, Luan and Luna (with Lily).

Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan: [Whistling Not So Innocent Tune]

Director: "Cut, beautiful, you girls are super gifted."

Lynn: "Yeah right,"

Lisa: "whatever."

A clip from _Pets Peeved_

Lincoln: "Well, Clyde hasn't seen them."

Lori: "Neither has Ronnie Anne, come on, we-[Chuckles A Bit] wait, I said Ronnie Anne, didn't I?"

Director: "Cut!"

Another take...

Director: "Rolling! and action!"

Lincoln: "Well, Clyde hasn't seen them."

Lori: "Neither have Mom and Dad, come on, we-[Chuckles Again] dang it, I did it again."

The final take...

Lincoln: "Well, Clyde hasn't seen them."

Lori: "Neither has Bobby, come on, we have to go look for them, everyone, bring your posters."

Director: "Cut, perfect, beautiful, what a hit. "


End file.
